Snow
by rogue underdog
Summary: The sort of companion to Rain. Snow has an effect on people. DL


Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own CSI: NY.

A/N: This story is the sort-of companion to my other story Rain. I tried to wait until winter to write this but I couldn't wait. And no, the ending sentence doesn't have any mistakes.

Danny Messer loved the snow.

Not snow that came with all the horrible ice that made cars go crazy and people slip on sidewalks. No, he liked the snow that softly blanketed the ground. When he was younger, he loved having snowball fights and building forts. As he grew older, though, he had more responsibilities, leaving him to part with snow. He still missed those days when he could be carefree and throw snowballs at people and just have a good time. And he knew exactly how to get that back.

Danny and Lindsay were on their way to Central Park after a snowfall one day. They hadn't been back to Central Park since the rain incident 8 months earlier. They walked hand and hand down the street, in their own little world. People looking at them most likely saw a couple in love and they would've been right. They stole glances at each other until they reached the park.

The park looked like a wonderland. The snow looked perfectly placed. Off in the distance, kids were throwing snowballs and making small snowmen. But something bothered Lindsay. She stopped Danny at the entrance to the park. Danny looked ahead. He saw nothing but white snow. He didn't understand why Lindsay had stopped.

"Lindsay, why did you stop? What's up?"

She stared ahead and then looked in his eyes. "The path isn't cleared. I'm not walking in snow that's up to my ankles."

"Montana, it's just snow. It's not going to hurt you."

"I'm not walking in it. We can come back a different day."

"Montana, are you scared of a little snow?"

She looked at him. He was mimicking their conversation about rain 8 months earlier. Well, if he was going to play it that way.

"It's just that I don't want to get my jeans soaked. I rather not walk in it."

"There's not that much snow on the ground. You'll be just fine."

"Are you kidding me? It's up to my ankles in case you didn't hear me before!"

"Either you walk with me in the park or I'm going to carry you in the park and dump you in the snow, Montana. You choose." He walked farther into the park, staring her down.

Lindsay turned around, acting like she was going to walk off without him. Danny took that opportunity to sneak up behind her and picked her up. He carried her in his arms, almost reminiscent of the day on the roof, when she called him cowboy. He laughed as he took her to a grassy area of snow. Lindsay was not happy with this choice.

"Danny, put me down! Now!"

"Oh, you want me to put you down?" He placed a light little kiss on her lips and then dropped her into the grass and snow. He, then, quickly ran to an area away from Lindsay. "Happy now?"

Lindsay sat up. She brushed snow off her jeans and then began to stand up.

"Oh, so that's your game Messer. Well, two can play that game." She bent down to gather some snow and began to make a snowball. But before she finished, a ball of snow hit her straight in the face, causing her to drop the snow in her hand. She cleared the snow off her face to find Danny, laughing at her.

"You are so dead Messer!" As soon as she finished yelling that, two more snowballs had hit her in her arm and leg. She bent down to get some snow. As Danny was turned around, Lindsay aimed the snowball she had made at the back of his head. It hit him dead on. Shivers went down Danny's spine as some snow got caught down his shirt.

"How does that feel Messer?" She laughed, and then turned serious. Danny stared at her for a minute and came up with a plan.

"How about you find out for yourself?" He grabbed some snow and began going towards Lindsay. She started running. It was almost like the rain incident. Only, there was something different about this.

She looked back and didn't see Danny. She faced forward again and stopped. From behind, she felt an arm go around her waist. Danny came out from behind a tree. Next thing she knew, shivers were going down her back as Danny dumped snow down her shirt. She turned to face him, to be angry with him. But as soon as she looked at his face, she couldn't be mad at him.

"Looks like you've captured me. I guess you deserve a prize."

She stood up and went into a kiss behind the tree. He broke away and whispered something in her ear.

"It's your turn to catch me."

She leaned up and whispered back, "I think I already have." She smiled and he smiled back. "Now, if you really want me to catch you, you better run."

Danny answered that by running off. Lindsay began chasing him. Sure, it was most likely a strange sight to see two grown adults chase each other with snowballs, but they didn't care. It was a way for them to bond and have their love grow stronger.

Lindsay had always liked the snow, but there was something different. Sure, she was in New York and not Montana, but something else was influencing her. And because of this, she could always freely admit one thing.

Lindsay Messer loved the snow.


End file.
